Sano's Lunch
by yuialex
Summary: Sano is at practice, that means Muzuki is all by herself and have nothing to do. She finally deside to make Sano lunch, but in the end who will eat the lunch? and why is Mizuki so sad. MizukiShin completed
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever written fiction, I hope that you will like it. I had a little help with it, so I would like to thank Anne Bjørg for her help  
I do dream about it but I not own HanaKimi 

* * *

**Sano's lunch , chapter 1  
**

Mizuki was lying on her bed, reading a boring a book when Sano opened the door to their room and walked in.  
Mizuki started to smile; 'finally someone to talk to!'.  
She put the book down on the bed and climbed down the ladder, when she finally had her feet planted on the floor, she greeted Sano.   
"Welcome back Sano, how was practice?" she asked with her usual smile on her face.  
When Sano heard her greeting he started to smile too, not only because he wanted to be polite and smile back, but because he always felt like smiling when she was around.  
He started to take of his jacket while he was answering the girl's question.

"Practice was fine, the coach is driving us harder than normal because of a contest next week, and I'm in an excellent form, there is a distinct chance for me to win".  
He put his jacket away and walked into the bathroom to take one of his daily showers.  
"I'll cross my fingers for you" was the last thing he heard before closing the door.  
Sano had not been kidding when he had said that the coach made them practice a lot more.  
Mizuki almost didn't see him in the daytime, the only time she saw him was when he came back from practice.  
Then he was always so tired that he went straight for bed, after only mumbling a few words to Mizuki when she asked him things.

This made Mizuki lonely, the rest of her friends had other things to do. Nakatsu had football practice, Noe and Sekime were out all day chasing girls, and that was not something Mizuki found amusing, so the girl had a lot of time on her own, with nothing to do.  
She had even finished all her homework for the next couple of days. There was no way in hell that she would keep on reading the book, she almost fell asleep by just looking at it.  
Mizuki was lonely, Sano was at practice again, and he wouldn't be back for hours.  
The girl was lying in her bed just looking at the ceiling, following the lines of the squares with her eyes, trying to find something interesting to do with her time.  
Finally she got an idea, she could make Sano lunch.

Since he was practicing so much, he did not have the time to eat lunch at school.  
He only had a regular boring lunch when he went to practice.  
Even if Mizuki was not the greatest cook, she wanted to do something for him, something he would be thankful for.  
She almost fell down from the bed in excitement.  
Now she would not die from boredom, and she would do something nice for Sano too.  
When she finally had her feet planted on the floor in one piece, she only gave herself a few seconds to put on her shoes before running out of the room and to the kitchen.  
When she finally arrived, she told the older ladies working there what she wanted to do.  
They more then happily let her take what she wanted, anything she had problems with, they helped 'the cute little boy' the best they could.

After a long time Mizuki finally walked out of the kitchen with a big basket in her hands.  
She could not remember the last time she had made so much food, and so many different types of meals.  
Actually when she started to think about it, it was the first time she had made a meal like that.  
Unfortunately Sano was not practicing at the school grounds that day, he was somewhere near the park.  
What they were doing there she did not know, but she bet it had something to do with the new program the coach had made.  
This meant that Mizuki had to carry the heavy basket a couple of miles.

She made a little sad sound before taking a good grip on the basket and started walking, and walking, and walking.  
'I can't remember the road was this long before' she thought to herself when she finally came to the place Sano was supposedly practicing.  
The only problem was that Mizuki could not see anyone, she was there alone. She started to talk a little for her self in an angry voice "Mizuki you idiot, you used too much time preparing the food, they have already gone back to school."  
'Well since Sano and the rest had gone back, that only meant one ting, he would be in school in time for the meal.'  
When she realized this she just looked on the basket.

All this for nothing she thought still looking at it. The more she looked at it, the more tiered she became just by looking at the heavy basket. 'Now I have to carry it all the way back, and by the time I'm back the food will be cold'. When she finally took her eyes away and looked up, her eyes fell on the park that was just a couple of hundred meters away, a new idea popped up in her mind. 'Well if I do not eat it now, I have to throw it away when I get back'.  
She bent down and picked up the basket, and started walking. Only after a few meters she felt her arms becoming more and more tired, she looked down at the basket. 'Thank god I decided to have a picnic in stead of taking it with me all the way to the dorm again' she thought.

Suddenly she collided with something hard, and as she started to fall backwards, she felt a couple of strong hands move around her wais to stop her fall.  
Soon Mizuki found her self facing the chest of a man, she was in his hands as if they were a couple giving each other a loving hug.  
Mizuki started to blush.

'Now this is embarrassing, if he had not helped me I would had been lying on the ground with the basket all over me'.

"Are you okay?" the other person asked her.  
'Something is familiar with that voice, but what?'  
Now she became even more embarrassed, it would have been better if it had been a complete stranger, someone who did not know me at all, and could not tease her about it later.  
She did not dear to look up to face the other person yet.  
"Are you okay?" the other person asked again, this time he sounded a little worried.  
His arms fell down from her waist.

Mizuki who had her face hidden in the other persons chest, was so embarrassed that she could not move.  
Still hiding her face she started to mutter an apology "I'm sorry, I was not looking where I was walking…"  
"Its okay, no harm done, and it's not all your fault I did not see you either".

Now Mizuki was positive she knew the person, but she still could not remember whose voice it was.  
The other person took a step back so that there was a little distance between them, she could feel his eyes on her, but her eyes was on the grown.  
She was too embarrassed to look at the other person yet.  
"Mizuki?" she heard the question in his voice.  
'I knew it, there WAS something familiar with his voice, and he knows me!'  
Even if she wanted to run away she just stood there frozen like an idiot with her face still down.  
She felt his fingers on her chin lifting her face up so that he could see her face.

As she felt her face turn upwards she let her eyes travel up the other persons body 'that's nice!' She thought as she was staring at his body.  
The other person was dressed in black comfortable pants and white t-shirt that did not hide any of the muscles on his arms and stomach. She let her eyes travelling more and more upwards, he was taller than her so she had to bend her head a little backwards to look at his face.   
With his hand still on her chin she looked straight into Sano Shin's eyes.

He was just standing there looking at her with wondering eyes.  
"So it was you".  
He let his hand fall from her chin.  
Mizuki could only stand there looking at him with her mouth open, she still had the feelings of his hand on her chin. 'Shin! Sano's little brother'.  
She let her eyes travel up and down his body again 'Well I can see that he has grown a lot since the last time I saw him, there is no way I can call him little anymore'.  
He could see her eyes on his body, and a little smile started to form on his lips.  
"Do you like what you see?" He asked her with laughter in his voice.

Before Mizuki could think about it she nodded, when she finally understood what she had done her face became burning red and she did not dare to look at him anymore.  
She faked a cough and took a step away trying to calm herself a little before looking up at his face again.  
'I hope he didn't see me nodding' she thought nervously.  
She finally dared to look at his face again, Shin was standing in front of her with a blushing face.  
'He is cute when he is embarrassed' she thought with a dreaming smile.   
'Mizuki!' she yelled inside her head with an angry voice.  
'It's Sano's little brother you are thinking about, besides he thinks you are a boy!'

With these thoughts she finally calmed down a little and ordered herself to act normal.  
"Shin, why are you here? Aren't you a long way from home, did something happen to your family? Are you trying to find Sano to tell him something important? Is it your dad?".  
Finally she stopped talking so she could catch her breath, now Mizuki had a worried look on her face and her brain was working overtime while picturing a lot of bad things.

Shin looked down at the smaller person standing in front of him, 'still as energetic as he used to be I see'.  
He found it fun looking at Mizuki's worried face, a face who was starting to look more and more worried, almost on the brink of fear. This did it for him, fear was not something he wanted too see on Mizuki's face.  
He put both of his hands on the other boy's shoulders while trying to give him some comfort.  
"No, noting is wrong, everything is just fine, you must not let your imagination run away with you", he told her.  
"The only reason to why I am here is because of a contest."

Finally it seemed that Mizuki started to calm down again, she then gave him a smile again.  
"Oooh, so that is the reason...  
Wait a minute that means you are going to be in the same contest as your brother?"  
"What! My brother is in it too!" Shin suddenly yelled out almost scaring Mizuki.

He turned around a little away from Mizuki, and said quietly to himself "If only I can beat my brother then I can tell him..."  
Mizuki looked at him as he turned to face her again "Did you say anything?" the curious girl asked him.  
"No..." he looked down on the ground, not daring to look at the other person next to him.  
His eyes fell on the basked, 'It had to be Mizuki's, I wonder what is in it'.  
Mizuki had followed his look, and now she saw the basket too.  
"Oh no, the food!", she bent down and opened the basket checking if the food was okay.

Luckily everything seemed to be fine, none of the boxes had opened.  
When she looked up at Shin again she could see the question in his eyes.   
He was wondering why she had so much food.  
"I made some food for Sano since he was practicing, but when I finally came here it looks like he and the rest of the team is done practicing."  
Mizuki let her eyes travel from him and to the park while she kept on talking  
"...but now my arms are killing me from carrying the heavy basket, so I decided to have a picnic by myself in the park over there".

She pointed at the park, Shin let his eyes follow her finger so he could see where she was pointing.  
He felt a little sad 'I want someone to make me a meal too, especially if it was Mizuki who made the food'.  
The girl stood up again, but this time she had the basket in her arms.   
"I only have one problem, or you could say it's two.  
I have too much food for one person, and all the food that I can not eat I have to take with me back to the dorm again.  
My arms are already killing me so I would like to carry as little as I can.

The other problem is that I would like some company in my picnic, I do not like to eat alone.  
If you came with me it would solve both of my problems, I would not be alone and you could help me eating."  
Mizuki look at Shin with a pleading eyes.  
Shin tried not to show how exited he was 'there is no way anyone can stop me...'  
"Well if you want me to, I suppose I could.  
I do not have practice for a couple of hours and I'm hungry.  
Beside I would be helping you" he said with a calm face while on the inside he was celebrating his luck.

Mizuki felt really happy, but she thought she had to tell him,  
"I just have to warn you, I'm not the greatest cook in the world, it tastes good, but sometimes the food does not look so delicate, and now that it has fallen down I bet its even more ruined."  
After that she started to walk with the basket dangling from her arms in the direction of the park.  
Shin walked a little behind her, and after a few steps he came up at her side and took the basket away from her.  
This time it was Mizuki's time to look at him with questions in her eyes.  
"Your arms hurt..." was all he said.  
She did not say anything, but he could feel that she was grateful for what he had done.

They walked all the way too the park without talking, it was not unpleasant at all Mizuki thought, it's almost as if we are a couple going on a romantic picnic together.  
Mizuki became a little angry with herself, she should not think this way about Shin. 'What would he say if he knew her thoughts, and he even believed she was a he.'  
What Mizuki did not know was that the person walking next to her had exactly the same thoughts.  
When they arrived, they found a nice place under a big sakura tree.   
Mizuki had not remembered to take with her a blanket, but it had not rained that day so it did not matter to any of them if they had to sit on the ground without a blanket.

* * *

_well that's all for now, but I have written more so I'll update soon._

_plese read and plese comment on the story _


	2. Chapter 2

When they had settled, Shin gave Mizuki the basket back, and the girl started to take out the food from it.  
While she was doing this Shin was just looking at her  
'How much does my brother and this boy eat? There is food here for at least five people'.  
While Mizuki was preparing the food she was humming a lovely melody, Shin could not remember what song it was, but at that moment it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.  
He was just sitting there looking at her trying to catch everything so that he could remember this moment for the rest of his life. Mizuki felt his staring and up looked at him.  
"Is there something on my face?" She asked him while using her hand to brush away the ting that was on her face.  
Her question drove him out of his dreaming thoughts; he saw her hand travelling all over her face while trying to remove something that was not there.

He took a hold of her hand to stop her movements.  
"No, you do not have anything on your face" 'but I wish you had me on you face' he added quietly to himself.   
Even if he did not want to let her hand go, he had to.  
'Shin, you must remember the person next to you are a boy, and besides he does not feel anything for you.  
He idealises your brother, not you'.  
As these thoughts came to Shin's mind it almost felt as if his heart would burst.  
He moved a little away from Mizuki, and said the first ting that came to his mind "Well, can I see what you have brought with you?"  
Mizuki who had been looking at Shin the whole time could see the inner battle he was having with himself, but the girl thought it probably had nothing to do with her anyway, so it was not her place to ask him about it.

As she let her eyes fall from him and to the food again, she took out a pair of chopsticks and handed them to him.  
He took the chopsticks from her while being careful not to come in contact with her fingers, even if that was the ting he wanted to do the most.  
Mizuki was starting to get a little embarrassed when he waited for her to tell him what she had made.  
"To be honest I do not have any idea what this is; my memory when it comes to things like this is one of the worst you can find in the world.

At school when I'm ordering my dinner I usually just ask for the same thing that the person in front of me ordered or Sano tells me what I should order".   
Shin just looked at her in amusement, 'is it possible for someone to have such bad memory when it comes to food'.  
He started to laugh a little, 'Well when it comes to Mizuki everything is possible'.  
"What is so funny?" Mizuki asked him.   
"Nothing, it's just so typical for you to be so whimsical".   
"I am not whimsical, and besides you do not know me enough to call me that" The girl shouted angrily back.  
This made Shin's laughter die out 'but I wish I did'.  
He though a bit depressed.  
"I'm sorry, I should not have called you that."   
"Apology accepted, but do not call me by mean names again...   
Now let's forget about it so that we can start eating before the food gets cold. "  
In stead of answering Shin bent down and started to eat.  
'Mizuki was right, the food does not look like it has been made by a master chef, but the taste more then makes up for it'.  
When he told Mizuki his thoughts, Mizuki became very happy.  
Someone had complemented her cooking; she felt like a housewife who had just made dinner for her husband.  
She looked at Shin as he was eating, 'I wonder how it would be like to be married to Shin?'  
She felt butterfly's in her stomach, and she could feel herself blushing. she hid her face with her hair and bent down and started eating too.

Some time later, they were both stuffed and just sat there looking at the beautiful weather and enjoyed the comfort they gave each other. Mizuki broke the silence by asking Shin about his high jumping.  
As time went by they talked about many different things, even if they sat like that for hours none of them wanted it to end.  
Shin was just sitting there loving the moment; he glanced at Mizuki as she was talking.  
His eyes fell on her hair, there was something moving.   
Something little and black, it could only mean one thing; there was a bug in Mizuki's hair.  
"Hold still." he said before he bent closer so that they was almost face to face, as he let his hand land on her hair Mizuki started to think he was going to kiss her.   
Almost against her will her eyes closed and she waited for the kiss. When Shin had removed the spider he looked at Mizuki's face again. What he saw was one of the most erotic things he has ever seen, there sat the person of his dreams with his eyes closed and beautiful lips who was waiting to be kissed.  
He leaned a little closer, took a deep breath and bent down slowly until their lips connected.

"Sano Shin, where are you?" a voice had broken in just as their lips connected.  
Shin pulled away from Mizuki as fast as he could, and stood up trying to find out where the voice that had broken the most perfect moment of his life, came from.   
Even if he was angry he answered the voice, "I'm over here, under the big sakura tree".  
A few seconds later they could see a guy around their age running towards them.  
Mizuki who was trying to make her blush disappear looked up at the person coming toward them.  
She had no idea who it was, but it seemed like Shin knew him.  
"Where the hell have you been Shin, I have been looking all over for you, the coach became furious when you just disappeared like that." Shin's anger began to disappear, and he started to think of something he could tell Hisuki as an excuse for his behaviour 'should I tell the truth? That I just wanted to talk a little with Mizuki, but when I finally met him again I missed him so much that I did not want to go again'.

He shook his head a little; there was no way he could say that. Luckily for him he did not have to answer the question, Hisuki had finally seen that Shin was not alone.  
"Hello, and who are you?" his friend asked Mizuki while he was looking at the girl while giving her his most sexy smile, while letting his eyes travel all over Mizuki's body.  
Shin felt jealousy strike him; he did not like the way Hisuki was looking at Mizuki at all.  
He stood up and asked Hisuki why he was there, even if he already knew the answer to the question, the only reason to why he had asked the question was so that Hisuki would look at him and not Mizuki.  
His plan did not work, Hisuki was still looking at Mizuki, he was almost drooling.

Even if Hisuki was acting the way he was, Mizuki was just sitting there with a smile on her face and let her eyes go from Hisuki to Shin to Hisuki again as if she wanted to ask Shin who this was.  
Shin was starting to become more and more angry as time went by. "Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Hisuki asked the girl.  
Since Shin at this point was a bit pissed off he just told Hisuki with an angry voice  
"He is not anybody important! He is just a stranger!"  
After those words he just took a hold of Hisukis arm and dragged him out of the park and away from Mizuki.  
'There is no way I'm going to let Hisuki see Mizuki ever again. Why did he just smile at Hisuki? Mizuki should not do that, Hisuki is a playboy, and there is no way Mizuki was going to be on Hisukis list of victims.'

"Hey! Let go of my arm!" Shin stopped and looked down, his fingers was holding tight around the other boy's arm.  
'When had he taken Hisukis arm?' He just looked at it a little while trying to remember, in the end he just gave up and let the hand go. Hisuki was looking at him angrily 'Why were you so rude to the poor girl? Didn't you see how sad she became of your words, how can you say something hurtful like that?"  
Shin did not know what to answer, so he just started to walk again in a fast tempo.  
He had not wanted to hurt Mizuki, it had just happened because he was jealous of the other boy and wanted to take him as far away form Mizuki as he could.  
"Hey Shin!" the other boy yelled angrily.  
Shin stopped up again, turned around and said to Hisuki in an

icing voice.  
"Mizuki is not a girl, and you will never meet him ever again".  
With those words he started walking again, while he was cursing Hisuki for interrupting them, and for the hash words he had spoken about Mizuki.

Mizuki was still sitting under the sakura tree.  
She had a sad look on her face, to be honest she was almost at the brink of tears.  
'Why had Shin acted that way when the other person came, had she said or done something to make Shin mad at her?'  
She could not remember doing anything wrong at all, and Shin who had been so nice to her that day, he even said her cooking was good.  
She felt so stupid, she even thought he had kiss her while she had closed her eyes, but now thet seemed impossible. Instead he told his friend that she was nobody, as if she was not even worth talking about.  
Even if she did not want to, she cold feel her tears starting to roll down her chin.  
If anyone could had seen her they would see a girl sitting under å beautiful sakura tree while crying like her heart was broken.

After what felt like an hour Mizuki had stopped crying, she used her sweater to dry away the wetness from her face, even if she knew her eyes would be red. She packed the rest of the food in the basket again, and stood up.  
The weather was getting colder and it was starting to get darker.  
She felt like the weather mirrored her anguish and emptiness inside.  
She bent down and grabbed the basket in her arms before starting the walk back to the dorm. At one point it started to rain, but Mizuki did not care.   
She only thought of what she could have done wrong to Shin. 

Back in the dorm Sano was sitting on his bed, he was worried.   
Today had been the first time in almost a week the coach let them go early.  
He had gone back to the dorm as fast as he could, he felt bad for letting Mizuki be by herself all the time so he wanted to spend sometime with her.  
He opened the door to their room and started to greet Mizuki, but she was nowhere to be found, after that he looked all over school for the girl.  
Even Nakatsu did not know where she could be.  
Now it had gone many hours and Mizuki was still missing.  
If she was not back within a hour he would go out looking for her.

He rose from the bed and started to walk back and forth inside the room.  
When he finally heard the door opening, he turned fast around while getting ready to yell at the girl.  
But as his eyes fell on the girl he felt his words stop in his troth.  
Mizuki was soaking wet, and as he looked more closely at her, he could see that her eyes were red.  
And worse, the look in them was glazed and blank.  
She looked like her mind was far away.  
Sano became more and more worried as he watched the girl.   
It was almost as she did not know he was there.  
He walked to where the girl was standing, trying to make her aware of him.  
She did not make any sounds until he asked her with a careful voice what was wrong.

She looked surprised up, she had not known Sano was already there. With a fake smile she said "Nothing is wrong, what makes you say that?"  
"Well you are soaking wet" he told her.  
Mizuki let her eyes fall on her clots, she was surprised.  
"It looks like I need a shower" she told him before walking past him into the bathroom and locking the door.  
Even if Sano wanted to stop her, he knew that she needed some time for herself.  
After a warm shower and a lot of thinking, Mizuki entered the main room again.  
Sano who had been sitting on his bed looked up as she came into the room again.  
Mizuki did not look him in the eyes when he asked her again if something had happened, she just told him that everything was fine while she was climbing into her bed, she lay down and said good night.

That night Mizuki had a nightmare, but she stayed in bed without waking up. It was one of those dreams that just gives you an overall bad and sickening feeling, without actually showing anything concrete.  
When the morning came she could not remember what the dream had been about, but she felt a bit sick as Sano woke her up.  
She did not tell him and acted as if nothing was wrong.  
As the school day went on she felt worse and worse, she could often feel Sano's eyes on her but she acted as if she did not see his eyes.  
While she and Sano was walking from their History class to English, Mizuki felt worse and worse for every passing second.  
She started to see white dots and the only thing she could get out was "Sano I don't feel so go..." before she felt her feet give away and she was falling.  
Had it not been for Sano's arms, she would have had an uncomfortable close encounter with the floor.  
'There is something familiar with this', was her last thoughts before the whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I know its a while since the last time I posted a chapter, but here it is, and the next and last one will be up soon.

unfortunally I do not own Hanakimi, only in my dreams.

Well here it is, hope you'll like it: ( oh and thanks to Anne Bjørg for the beta work

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Later that day she woke up in a unfamiliar bed, she made a little growling sound, she felt like shit.  
Out of nowhere Dr. Umeda appeared next to the bed.

Mizuki woke up in a unfamiliar bed, at first she became a little afraid of the unfamiliar place, but when she looked around she knew at once where she was.  
It was not the first time she was in this room; it was Dr. Umeda's office.  
She was lying in one of the beds reserved for patients, instead of sitting on a chair talking to the doctor as she usually did.  
'Why am I here?' she thought.  
Well there was one reason, she did feel like shit.   
But how had she ended up there, the last thing she remembered was walking in the hallway with Sano.  
«I can see that you are finally up, you stupid girl.  
I'm just wondering what your little brain was doing while you were out in the rain yesterday!»  
She looked up at the doctor with shocking eyes 'how does he...'

«When Sano brought you in he told me that you came back soaking wet last night».  
Mizuki looked guilty, but she did not give any reply.  
«Well if you are not going to answer me yet I guess I can tell you that you are sick, but I guess you already can feel that»  
He let his hand drop on her forehead so that he could check her fever.  
«Well it looks like it has gone down a little».  
Mizuki gave him an annoying look that said 'I'm just fine, I just need to be alone so I can sleep again'.  
Even if she had slept for a couple of hours already she was still sleepy, so she took a hold of the blanket and started to pull it over her head ignoring the doctors mumbling words about 'the stupid girl'.  
He took a hold of the blanket «Fine I'll go! Just take these pills before you go to sleep again, it will help your fever to go down»   
He handed her a glass and a couple off pills.  
Mizuki did not feel like arguing because she felt so tired so she took the glass and swallowed the pills.  
After only a few seconds she was in her own dream world.

After Sano had taken Mizuki to the doctor office he went to class, not that he wanted to but because the doctor had made him go.  
'Thank god Nakatsu has football practise right now' the football team had the day off because they were going to have a match the next day.  
As the school day went by Sano had almost not done anything besides thinking about Mizuki.  
Even if the doctor had told him that it was just a fever he was still worried.  
He was angry with Mizuki for beeing out so late the night before, but on the other hand he was worried about the girl, he hoped that nothing serious had happened to her.

When the school bell finally rang, he got up and collected his stuff before he walked as fast as he could to the doctor's office.  
There he found Mizuki still in bed sleeping.  
Since he was afraid to wake the girl up, he tried to be as quiet as he could.  
He decided to check her fever so he let his hand fall softly on her forehead, he could still feel a trace of the fever but she looked better.  
He let his fingers travel down from her forehead to her chin where his fingers stroke her chin carefully.  
As he did this he looked down at Mizuki's face.  
Her lips former quietly in her sleep the word 'Shin..' as a tear started to roll down her chin.  
Sano's fingers stopped at once he heard the name, his eyes became bigger.  
'Why are Mizuki muttering my brothers name in sleep, what happened between Shin and Mizuki that made her cry, and when did they meet?' Sano looked at Mizuki again.  
He was getting to the bottom of this even if it was the last ting he did.  
He let his eyes travel around the room, his eyes fell on the clock, 'But before I can do that, I have to go to practice'.  
Sano grabbed his stuff and went quietly out of the room, closing the door and started running as fast as he could.  
He hoped he would not be yelled by the coach for being late.

When Sano finally arrived where they was going to practice, he noticed that there was a lot more students then there was originally on the high jumping team.  
As he looked at the newcomers he could not recognize any of them, except one.  
As he saw that person he walked towards him.  
«Why are you here?» he asked his brother.  
Shin turned around so he could see who had talked to him.  
As he saw his brother standing behind him he could not help to smile, it had been such a long time sice he had see his big brother.  
«We are going to be in the same contest as you guys and our coaches thought it was a good idea for us to practice together.»  
Sano looked at Shin with a surprised look.   
'This is news to me, oh well, I wonder if Shin has gotten any better at high jumping, ahh I just have to wait and see'.  
«So how's everything» Sano asked his brother, the two of them started a conversation between themselves while they were waiting for practice to begin.  
After a little while one of Sano's team-mates came over to where they were standing.  
«How is Mizuki feeling?» the newcomer asked Sano when he came to where they were standing.  
'Oh, I had almost forgotten about her' Sano thought, 'what a bad friend I am.'

At Mizuki's name Shin felt a pang of gilt.  
«I'm not sure, he is still sleeping in the doctor office.» he heard his brother replying.  
'What? The doctors office, why was he there, if anybody had messed with Mizuki he would kill that person'.  
Shin wanted to know what had happened with Mizuki, he had to know.  
He sharpened his ears so he could hear the response from his brother, but when his brother was not replying at once he became more and more worried.

When Sano heard the question he finally started to think about Mizuki again.  
Then he got a mental picture of Mizuki in the doctor office crying in her sleep while muttering Shins name.  
He turned so that he could look at his brother, 'I wonder what he did to her' he thought angrily.  
'I do not care it he's my little brother, as long as I can help it no one will never hurt Mizuki'.  
When he looked at his brother's eyes he was almost shocked by all of the emotions he could read in his brothers eyes.  
«So how is he?» The other person asked again, making Sano look at him instead of his brother.  
When he was going to give him a reply he suddenly felt two arms gripping the collar of his shirt and he looked straight into his brothers face that was only a couple of inches from his.  
«What happened to him?» Shin started to shake his brother when he was not given an answer at once.

«What is it to you, it's not like you have ever cared about Mizuki before, so why now?»  
Sano was no sure he wanted Shin to know about Mizuki; hell he did not know much about the situation himself.  
And he wanted to ask Shin if he knew something about yesterday, if he had something to do with why Mizuki had been out in the rain...

When Shin heard his brother's reply he let go of the older boy's collar and took a step back.  
Before Sano could decide what to tell Shin, his brother had turned to the other person standing next to them looking for the answer.  
When the third person could see the look in Shins eyes.  
(A.N if looks could kill ).  
«I, I...He, eh, yesterday, he...» the other boy muttered.  
«He passed out while we were walking to class earlier today.  
He heard the answer from his left, Shin turned so he could look at his brother again.  
«Is he okay, and why the hell are you here if he is there?  
Aren't you guys almost always together!»  
Shin was pissed off; he let his face turn down while trying to calm himself.

Right after Shin had turned to face hit brother; in the background we could see a person walking carefully away while trying not to be noticed.

«He only has an fever, the doctor said he'll be fine after some rest» Sano said while trying to reassure the younger boy, even if it did not look like his brother could hear him.

When Sano could see that his brother was still just standing there looking at the grown, he thought of something.  
'I'm still wondering if he had something to do with yesterday, let's see if I can get a response out of him'.   
Sano did what he thought would give him an respond if he had something to do with why Mizuki now was sick, he started to talk a little about what had happened yesterday.  
How Mizuki had not been there when he came back from practice, and that she had been away almost the whole day.  
When he came to the part where Mizuki had came back soaking wet, he finally go a respond from the other boy.   
«He wasn't there because he had made you some lunch, but you were nowhere to be seen, so he went for an picnic in the park.   
You idiot!»  
Sano was shocked by the angry words Shin had yelled at him.  
'Mizuki had made me lunch?  
Wait an minute, why does Shin know about this?'  
When Sano was going to ask his brother how he knew about it, he heard a flute.  
«Everyone start running, practice is beginning» one of the coaches yelled.  
Sano could not do anything but to start running, but he could not let the words Shin had yelled at him out of his mind.  
As he was running his eyes never left his brother, it almost looked like Shin was in another place, somewhere deep in his thoughts.  
As the practice went by, Sano had to let all of his thoughts go as the practice became more and more tiring, but he did keep an eye on what Shin was doing.  
It was his brothers turn to jump, but honest his brother was doing weary poorly when it came to high jumping.  
'If he cant do anything better than that it will be an easy win' Sano thought, but then it was his turn to jump and he had to let the thought go away again.

When the practice was over and Sano remembered the question again, Shin and the rest of his class was already gone.  
Sano couldn't do anything about it so he packed his things together and went back to the dorm.  
He entered his and Mizuki's room after a couple of minutes, and there was the girl.  
She was sitting by the desk doing some homework.

When Mizuki heard the door opening she turned around to see Sano standing there looking at her with an worried look.  
«Shouldn't you be in bed?» he asked her with a caring voice.  
«Nope, Dr. Umeda said I was well enough to be up, I only have to take it easy for a little while».  
She looked at the homework she was doing.  
«Oh, and thank you for the notes, they are helping me a lot.»  
She gave him a smile, then she turned around again to work with the homework.  
« Well since I full of sweat I'm going to take a shower» Sano turned around and walked into the bathroom.

When Sano was finished with the shower and came into the room again, Mizuki was still sitting by the desk doing homework.  
Sano just stood there looking at the girl, wondering what had happened.  
Well there was only one way to find out.  
«So, I heard you made me lunch yesterday» he said.  
Mizuki turned around so she could look at him.  
«Who told you that?» she asked him curiously while giving him a smile.  
Sano looked at the girl, 'well if my brother had something to do with it, now I'll know'.  
He took a quietly breath and said one word.  
«Shin» At that one word and he could see Mizuki's smile fall and she froze.

'Well that was something, now I just have to know what happened'.  
«So you met my brother yesterday, what did you do?».  
The girl did not look at him as she answered «I made you lunch yesterday but then I could not find you, I met Shin and we had lunch together, thats all.»  
She turned her back to Sano and began working again, ignoring when Sano tried to ask her other questions.  
If Sano had studied the girl he would had seen that she was not working at all, she was just sitting there in her own world filled with thoughts of a younger boy, while drawing broken hearts all over her homework.

The next day Sano tried to talk to Mizuki again, but she ignored him every time he asked her.  
After a while Sano finally found out that Mizuki was not going to tell him anything about what had happened.  
Unfortunately for Sano he and the high jumping team had no practices with the other team anymore, that meant that Sano could not ask Shin about Mizuki.

* * *

Well thats it for today, hope you liked it and that it was not a waist of time and space.  
please do give me a reviwe, I really would like it if you did.  
the next one will be the last, but if anyone would like me to, I think I can write more after the ending...


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything,** I only have a big imagination  
well folks this is the last chapter...hope you'll like it...  
oh, and thanks to A-B-B for your help **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

When the day of the contest came, Shin was very nervous, not because of the contest in itself, but because his brother would be there.   
And if it was one person he knew was on all of his brothers contests it was Mizuki.  
He was afraid, what would the other boys reaction to him be.  
As the contest was going to start he noticed one small person standing next to his brother, it was Mizuki.  
As if Mizuki could feel his eyes on her she let her own eyes travel around to find out who it was.  
When she saw him, their eyes connected and it was as if the rest of the world was not there.  
But then after a little while Mizuki lowered her eyes to the ground and broke he connection.  
Shin's heart felt as if it was going to break with guilt.  
'There is nothing I can do so that he can forgive me' he thought with a sad face.

He felt a friendly slap on his shoulder, breaking him out of his train of anguish. «What's wrong with you?» someone asked him, he turned around and saw Hisuki standing behind him.  
Hisuki turned his eyes from Shin to where Shin had been looking, his eyes fell on Mizuki who was talking to Sano at this moment.  
«Hey, isn't that the girl you had a date with a couple of days ago? And why is she with your brother?» Shin looked at the other person angrily.  
«She is a he, and I was not on a date with him, we only had lunch together!» 'before you ruined it' he added to himself.  
«Well anyway the coach wants you»  
Shin gave a last loving look in the direction of Mizuki before he walked away.

When Mizuki could not feel any eyes on her she looked up in the direction where Shin had been, but now there was nobody there.  
A little worried she let her eyes travel all over the crowd, but she could not find the boy again.  
Sano noticed her searching eyes.  
«What are you looking for?» He asked her.  
Mizuki stopped searching and tried to look like she had not done what he knew she had done.  
«I do not know what you are talking about» she said without looking at him.  
When Sano was going to ask her again, he was dragged away from one of his team-mates.  
«Time for winning» the other boy said.  
Sano was not given the chance to say goodbye to the girl.

When Sano was gone, Mizuki was standing there alone thinking about Sano and Shin, even if she was sad about what had happened between her and Shin, she could not wait for the competment between the brothers.   
She went over to where the rest of to audience was sitting and found herself a good place at the first row so she could see everything that was happening.  
When the contest was starting Sano was as good as she had expected, but it seemed like there was something wrong with Shin.  
It was as if he could not focus, as if something was bothering him. Even if Mizuki still was hurt by what he had said about her she felt sorry for Shin.  
In one way she had wanted that he would win, ut as it looked like now his chance for winning was really small.  
'Oh, well I just have to wait and see who will win in the end' the girl thought as she was watching the contest.

When it was break Shin just wanted the contest to be over.  
He could see his brother go over to where Mizuki was sitting.  
'I wish I could go too, I want to talk to him'.  
Hisuki came over to where he was standing, and as if he could read the other boys thoughts he told Shin to go over and talk to Mizuki. «I can see that you want to, so there is no way you can find an excuse.   
I can see that you want to say you are sorry for what you did, and to be honest you should say that you are sorry.»  
And as the finishing line he added «It sure look like you brother and Mizuki is having fun».  
Hisaki did not even have the time to say a word more before Shin started walking over to where the two people stood talking.  
He grabbed Mizuki's arm and dragged the other person with him while he said «I need to talk with you...»  
Before Sano knew what was happening Mizuki was dragged away from him, when he stared to walk after his brother, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
«They need to talk» said the owner of the hand.  
Sano turned around and was facing a boy he did not know.  
«Just let them be for now» the stranger told him before walking away.

When Shin had found a quiet place where he could talk to Mizuki he stopped.  
He turned around so he could face Mizuki, when he did so he almost wished he didn't.  
When he looked at Mizuki it was as it he could feel how hurt the other person was with him.  
The words he was going to say stopped in his throat.  
He just stood there looking at Mizuki.   
When they had just stood there looking at the other for a few minutes Mizuki broke the silence.

«You know, you can let go of my hand now, you are hurting me and I think you already have hurt me enough as it is»  
She told him with a voice filled with all the hurt she had held inside for last couple of days.  
When Shin heard the hard words he let go of the hand at once.  
He looked at Mizuki's face with sad eyes, it looked like he was almost going to cry.  
«I' so sorry, I didn't mean too, it just happened.»

When Mizuki could see how sad Shin looked and how much he regretted what he had done, she felt her heart melt.  
There was no way she could not forgive him.  
And she told him so too.  
When Shin heard her words, and that he was forgiven it was as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.   
He could not hold back, and before he knew it he had hugged Mizuki. When he realised what he had done, he let go of Mizuki and took an step back.  
«Eh, sorry, I did not mean to, I was just so glad that you forgave me...»  
'Now that I think about it, I gave Mizuki a hug like this once before'.  
Shin thought.  
He looked at Mizuki «Do you remember the other time I hugged you, the time when I told you I had something to tell you when I beat my brother in high jump?» (A/N: in the manga, around volume 8 if I remember correctly).

«If I win today, I'll tell you». He said with an blushing face.  
Mizuki was quiet a little while before she said «I was always wondering what you were going to tell me when you said that...if you're going to tell me then I'll root for you in the contest.  
But I must warn you, the chances for you winning are pretty low at this point.»  
Shin looked offended «don't you think I can win? Well then I just have to show you then don't I.  
Anyway I have to get back, the contest is starting again».

They said goodbye and they split up, he went back to the rest of the contestants and Mizuki found her place within the audience again.   
When he was standing beside his brother he whispered «Now that know someone is rooting for me, I'll win» while he was looking over to where Mizuki was sitting looking at the brothers.   
Sano looked in the same direction his brother was looking 'What is happening between the two of them?'  
Sano thought to himself, but then it was his turn after his brother had manage to jump long over the pole.

When the contest was almost over, Mizuki had almost eaten up all of her nails, in the end it stood between Sano and Shin, the next one who could manage to jump over the pole would win.  
And it was Shins turn, maybe she would finally get to know what he wanted.  
Shin started running, then he jumped.

After he had landed he was lying there on the mattress he could not believe it 'I did it, I finally beat my brother and I won, I won!'. He looked over to where Mizuki was sitting.  
She was clapping.  
Shin got up from the mattress and went over to where she was sitting, she stood up and walked to meat him, they met at the middle.  
Both a little nervous, one for what he was going to do and the other waiting for what the other person was going to do.  
When they were just a few meters apart Mizuki said «Congratulation with winning, now what were you going to tell me?» She sounded excited.

Shin took a deep breath 'Well here goes nothing'.  
He looked at Mizuki, «It was actually not something I was going to say more like something I were going to do».  
Mizuki was standing there like a question-mark wondering what he was going to do.  
Shin got a little close to Mizuki "I do not think I'm gay, but I still want to do this."  
He then put his arms around Mizuki and pulled her close, he lay one of his hands on Mizuki's chin and tipped the face a little up so that he could see into her wondering eyes.  
He bent his face close to hers and softly kissed the lips he had wanted to kiss for so long.  
After a few seconds he pulled away, turned around with a now new and very red complexion, and promptly ran as fast as he could into the crowd.  
'I cant believe I kissed another boy in public!'  
If Shin had looked back he would have seen a flushed girl with a dreaming look in her eyes, looking at his back with eyes filled with longing as he ran until he was successfully lost in the throngs of people.

FIN

well that was it, but if anyone really want me to write more, I think I can. or I can start a another story butif it will bea hanakimi, I do not know)  
I really appreciate the rewievs you gave me, please give me some more, I really want them...they are pressious to me, my, my one, my pressious...


End file.
